Part Two: On sea
by Captain Cheese
Summary: Kel and Owen are asked to accompany some pirates to find a long lost treasure the king wants badly. Owen falls for a pirate and Kel becomes madly in love with Neptune.
1. Arrrrr treasure

Welcome again. This is part two of "This is the title" so I suggest you read that one first. But incase you cant be bothered (I dont know why anyone wouldnt wanna read it), I will sum it up for you.

Two girls Roseanna and Che travel to Pirates Swoop in search of a hot guy with a scottish accent. They both fall in love with different guys. They kill Owen, Raoul, Alanna, Thom, find true love, kill one of them, kill the lochness monster, get super powers, become friends with Kel, defend the city of Tortall, decide to become pirates. Ok thats it.

This story is written by two people. This is the Key.

Che - not bold  
**Roseanna - bold**

**

* * *

**

**3 years later che was 20 and roseanna had just turned 18.  
they lived on the docks of saint shorelock where the meatest piraits meet every nite at 6**

Che now known as Bloody Anne and Roseanna as Mad Jenny Kidd but we will still call them Che and Roseanna.

They sat at the side of the docks listening to the gaudy pirate sing songs:

**_The Scanrans and Don will flee from our path,_****_  
_****_and the Yamani cower below at our wrath,_****_  
_****_And our sails shall be gilt in the gold of the day,_****_  
_****_And the sea robins sing as we roll on our way._****_  
_****_So wake, lady wake, I am waiting for thee,_****_  
_****_Oh, this night or never my bride thou shalt be,_****_  
_****_So wake, lady wake, I am waiting for thee,_****_  
_****_Oh, this night or never my bride thou shalt be,_**

**Che slugged down her sparkling grape juice, (drinkings bad! You should know that) and turned to Roseanna. "Why is it they always sing songs about ladies?" she laughed. "I vote we write one about men."**

**Roseanna smiled, "maybe after we get back."**

**"Back from where?" Che asked.**

**"I was just chatting to Captain Anya Potter. She wants an all women's crew to bring back Monty's treasure." Roseanna said taking a swig of her drink.**

**Che frowned. "You mean she has the map?"**

**"Yep."**

**"And why an all women's crew?" she asked.**

**"I told her we were smarter then all theses drunks," she gestured to the men on the dock. "So up for it?"**

**Che shrugged, "Yea course."**

**"One more thing," Roseanna glanced sideways at her. "Anya got the map from the king, and he wants to send some knights along."**

**"Which knights?" Che said through her teeth.**

**"Owen, Kel, and...well, Tobe."**

**"No way! No way will I be on there with them!" Che snapped. "Anyway I thought this was an all women's crew."**

**"All woman except for two. We've been sitting round here for the past two months. I'm itching for some excitement. Besides," she added, "we've changed so much I'm positive they won't recognize use."**

**Che looked at Roseanna's hair which was down to her waist, and in dreads. It was also way blonder. Che's own hair was back to its natural color, light brown and both of their skins where much, much darker from the working in the sun. There arm muscles where bigger, and they had acquired a few new scars.**

**"Tis true we look different, but I still think they will see through it." Che sighed.**

**Roseanna glared at her. "Well we will just keep low then won't we!"**

**ten days later they had a crew of women bought together. **

these women had been searched for far and wide across the lands of harroziin.

there was to be a meeting at ten pm that nite (its tuesday night) at the black shanky's a only women bar.  
"this meeting is highly classified" said Captain Anya Potter. "no one! is allowed to leave this place tonight without a generall idea on what we are in for in the next couple of years do read me?"

all the women lifted there glasses of juice and shouted "AYE AYE CAPTAIN"

"well we have some-  
captain anya was cut off as owen kel and tobe crashed in through the door with there swords attatched to the sides in a nightly fashion.

"have we got the write place tobe?" wispered kel

"um...well...as i was saying we have some gests tonight ... and yes 2 of them are guys ... let me interduce them , this is keledry of mendiline, owen of jesslaw and tobe of sartay" said the captain "owen, kel and tobe i would like u to meet my 2 comanding offices that i trust will do a brilleint job" "bloody anne and mad jenny"

**roseanna and che stood up in shock since the captain had'nt told them this peace of news.**

**kel, owen and tobe (especialy tobe) stood there in awe as they new who bloody anne and mad jenny were**

**"ukmmm..." said roseanna "what a plesure to meat u finnally"**

**che couldnt bring herself to look up at tobe for she still had a deep love for him. **

**kel, placing her looping her arm through tobes glared at che then smiled at roseanna and said "nice to meet you" **

**there was a couple of awkward silence then they moved off towards there seats... **

Anya frowned at the expressions on the faces of her friends but decided to let it rest till later.

"The map only points where the island is," Anya told the group. "Apart from that there are a series of clues which will tell us the exact location of treasure, and the obstacles we may have to face along the way. No one before us has ever made it to the island so we MUST get these clues right FIRST TIME!"

Anya split them up into groups to go over the clues.

Che and Roseanna stared at theirs. It said:

Decode this and you will know the exact location to dig for the treasure. M 1

13, 3, 9 / 1, 9, 7, 8 / 18, 23, 21 / 3, 2 / 8, 22, 19 / 7, 22, 3, 6, 19 / 16, 13 / 21, 3, 26, 18 / 6, 23, 10, 19, 6 / 15, 8 / 8, 22, 19 / 16, 15, 7, 19 / 3, 20 / 8, 22, 19 / 20, 23, 6, 7, 8 / 8, 6, 19, 19

**"M 1?" Roseanna said. "You think it's some kind of math or something?"**

**Che shook her head. "I personally think we're giving theses brutish pirates WAY too much credit."**

**"We're pirates Che!" Roseanna smirked at her.**

**"Yes, but we're woman pirates!" Che smiled at Roseanna. "Lets just go like this, if M 1, then N 2 etc." Che quickly worked it out.**

**"So what did it come up with then genius?" Roseanna asked.**

**"You must dig on the shore by Gold River at the base of the first tree."**

**every one had figured out there peices of the puzzel ( but where not gonna tell u wot they are because it would destroy all the adventures lol) . **

with in 3 days the crew had, they prepared the ship with all the suplies that where needed in a search like this.

the ship was called "sacoruss".

on the 3rd day they sailed out of the docks at 2:00pm sailing north this would take them to Dorpai a beautiful country, they had a problem, captain anya didnt want to go there so she decided with the help of che's, roseanna's, owen's, kel's and tobe's advice, anya drew a line on the map lineing out there route. this would take them through the middle of the roughest sea's.

"RIGHT! boogers and slop heads LISTEN UP! i want to again, introduce you to ur 2 generals this is roseanna and che"

the stricken looks that appeared on owens, kels, and tobes faces took anya by suprise. for some reason she had an idea that there was gonna be trouble on this ship between the 5 poeple.

* * *

So thats it so far. We'd love some feed back on what youd like to hear in this story. We'll all keen for new ideas and comments. Critism is welcome. 


	2. Lochy retured?

Thanks to Anya Potter and Pink Squishy Llama for reviewing. If anyone has any ideas for our summary so that more people will read this, please tell us lol.

* * *

Kel gasped. "What are YOU doing here?" She glared Che. 

You see Che used to be with Tobe, and he even asked her to marry him but Che hates sticking in one place and now, well Tobe's with Kel.

Che shrugged. "Looks like we're your generals so get down and do 20!"

"What's 20?" Owen asked. "And Che, even though you almost killed me I love you!"

Che had also gone out with Owen at some point and time but had killed him. In fact she still couldn't figure out why he was alive and kicking.

"Why is it all the guys are coming back to haunt me?" Che whined. "I just want treasure."

**tobe scowled at che in disgust "yea what are u doin here? im not gonna take orders from some mental killers!" **

roseanna yelled "hey! look around TOBE! your surrounded by killers! who do u think we are? a bunch of pansys or something? NO! where PIRATES! gosh"

"gee no need to be fisty roseanna" tobe pulled back in resistance

"ORDER PEOPLE!" yelled captain anya potter "we have a ship to sail che? would you give the orders please?"

"sertainly" said che  
"pft! a bunch of girls doing mens work" murmred tobe

"TOBE" said che "into the gully your our cheif"  
tobe was lost for words "wha..."

"houst the sails man the decks" yelled che in the most desturbing voice u would have to obey or else there would be trouble "stations people i want some acttion here!"

as che rang out orders from the top of her head roseanna was down in the gully showing there guests around .

"this is the gully/kitchen or what ever u want to call it"

Kel, Tobe and Owen nodded. Suddenly the ship launched sideways and Tobe fell on his "bottom".

"Guess we've taken off, let me show you to where you will be sleeping."

Tobe burst into tears. "But I got a boo boo."

Kel rushed over to comfort him, running her hands over his back and putting little kisses on his cheek. Roseanna rolled her eyes and looked up to see Owen doing the same thing. She blushed.

Owen told her that the best thing to do is to leave them alone for a while.

"You mean you put up with this sort of thing all the time?" Roseanna asked.

"Yes, but now I have someone to deal with it with me!" He took her hand. "Come, show me the rest of this ship."

**"ok so this is where you, me. kel, tobe, and che will be sleeping" **

roseanna was a bit nervous because when owen grabed her hand witch he is still holding roseanna felt some feelings that she never thought she would ever feel again due to what happened with joe .

as roseanna show owen around, owen slowly moved closer to her.

"owen what are you doing?" said roseanna  
"um...well...you see..." said owen netrvously  
"awww owen" said roseanna as she moved in front of him "i..." roseanna thow her arms around his neck and gave him a hug, owen hugged her back.

suddenly che burst throug the doors "well well well isnt this a nice little suprize"

roseanna and owen pulled apart from there hug  
"che! ... its... its not what u think"  
"then just tel-" said che

"che..." interupted owen "this is my fault i shouldnt have let her show me around"

Che laughed. "I think you're a nice guy Owen, but no offence, I'm like, so over you!" she did a little flippy thing with her hand. "Roseanna can have you."

"We were just hugging," Roseanna mumbled.

"For now," Owen whispered at her.

Che went back on top to find Anya. "You said there would be obstacles along the way that we would have to face?" she enquired.

"Oh yea but its nothing to big," Anya shrugged. "Just a few sea monsters and flash storms, nothing much to worry about."

The weeks went by with nothing much to tell. Calm seas, a good wind. Che found friends among the other sailors because Roseanna spent most of her time with Owen. It happened not five weeks after they left port. Anya and Che were examining a map.

"You see here," Anya pointed, "is the way we're heading."

Che face paled as she read the name of the lake they were passing through. "Loch Ness."

Suddenly the ship launched sideways. "I thought it was dead." Che said, crashing into the table.

Anya looked at her funny. "The Loch Ness Monster can never die, and it's also pretty peaceful this time of year. Some one on the ship must have angered it a lot."

They both run up onto the deck. The others were already there.

"It's after us," Che told Roseanna and Tobe. They nodded grimly.

Anya looked around. Her ship was in a mess. The mast had been broken. Most of the supplies had been knocked over board. "I'm sorry Che," she shouted as the tail crashed down beside her. "The monster will not leave us be until you are off the ship! Save the rest of us."

Che and Roseanna nodded grimly and got ready to jump. Tobe wailed, clutching Kel who was sobbing. "I can't, I won't."

Anya growled, grabbed the back of his tunic and chucked him over board into the sea. Che and Roseanna jumped, plummeting down into the ice water.

"No!" Owen went to jump too.

Anya grabbed him. "Don't be stupid. If I know Che and Roseanna, they'll swim to the nearest land, they are most resourceful. We also need to go there for repairs and new supplies so you'll see her again." Owen nodded grimly.

The Loch Ness monster, satisfied that its enemies were no longer on the ship, swam away.

Che and Roseanna burst through the surface of the water, grabbing a piece of wood from the ship to hold onto.

"Where's Tobe?" Che asked looking around. They couldn't see him anywhere.

The two slowly swam to the nearest land, which happened to be a tropical island, full of coconut trees. They collapsed on the beach.

"Who be you?" A voice asked.

Che looked up to see a sword at her throat. "I am Che, who be you."

"Jack Sparrow."

* * *

Hehe, an unexpected twist? Tell us what you think! 


	3. More men!

Thanks for reviewing, heres the next chapter.

* * *

"**Wow!" said Roseanna**

"**this is jack sparrow! Thee JACK SPARROW"**

"**how do now about him?" asked che**

"**he's like in all the news papers ! Gosh! He's that one who fought off all those cannibals all on his own and has a history of the most ship wrecked ships!" said Roseanna**

"**well he doesn't sound that great Roseanna, in fact he looks like a bit of a pansy to me" che**

"**hey watch your little wee tongue missie" said jack**

"**yea what ever" said che**

**Later that day the ship turned up and they had stoked up on there supply's but Roseanna had a surprise for them, she went to a dealer there was a new device in the store and Roseanna wanted it for the ship, it was a water proof coating 4 the ship, one that was a anti loch Ness monster coating.**

**The ship took off from the dock and jack came with them to keep them company.**

"**oh Roseanna! I hate his guts" said che**

"**Yea sure sure che I no you love him in your heart" cooed Roseanna**

"He's a pussy!" Che said.

"I really rather hoped we were past all this." Jack said coming up behind her and giving her a peck on the cheek.

Che pushed him away. "Touch me again, Jack," she spat, "and I will slice you from navel, to toe. Savvy?"

Jack chuckled and reached out for her hand. Che whipped out her sword and pointed it his gut. "I warned you!"

Jack grinned. "Are you sure you know how to handle that thing deary?"

Che smiled evilly. "I am the best swords person in all this land, watch, and learn!"

She brought her sword round in an arch to attack her side. She slowed down when she realized Jack wasn't taking out his own sword. At last minute his hand snapped out and grabbed her wrist. He span her arm around behind her back and pulled her close.

"You cheated!" she gasped.

"Now you listen, the only rules that really matter are these: what a man can do and what a man can't do." He said bringing his lips slightly closer to hers.

"Well is that case…" she brought her lips just an inch away then kneed him in the groin.

"Oomph," he winced and collapsed on the floor.

"Don't mess with me Jack," she said glaring at him and walked out of the room. Roseanna grinned and followed. Before she went out she turned and whispered, "She does like you Jack, she just doesn't realize yet."

"**what on earth does that mean?"**

"**don't worry jack you will find out soon enough im guessing" Roseanna sniggered**

**Che and Roseanna made there way to captain anyas quarters **

"**captain? You wanted to see us?" said che**

"**yes, I want you two, owen and jack to go and find tobe" said the captain**

"**ok but … do we have to take that jerk with us?" said che**

"**yes"**

**The next day 4 women lowered the dingy and Roseanna, jack and che sailed off into the sunset.**

Che made sure she sat at the opposite end of the dingy to Jack, who kept throwing her cheeky grins. Roseanna and Owen sat mumbling over something that Anya gave them.

"What is that?" Che asked.

"A clue that Anya couldn't work out, it was to do with this piece of ocean." Owen replied.

"Can I see it?" Jack asked.

"Oh like YOU could work it out," Che scoffed.

'_Reject or accept, let's hope it's the later. One falls deep down deep, to death, Or to new life? Swim and breath, rule as one, control all natural forces.'_

"What on earth does that mean?" Che asked arching an eyebrow.

"Years ago a prophecy was written, that one day a human would fall into the sea and be made ruler of a new species, one that can breathe both in and out of water. He will have complete control of all the wind and sea. Many men have jumped into the ocean hoping to be chosen, all have died," Jack said. "It goes on to say that the love of his life will follow to rule at his side."

"How do you know this?" Che asked.

"I know lots of things darling." Jack replied.

Che rolled her eyes.

"You think that's what happened to Tobe?" Owen asked.

"Tobe?" Che laughed. "And who's the love of his life? Kel?"

"Or you," Roseanna said, throwing her a look.

Both Che and Jack startled at that.

"**What's this I hear with my wonderful ears?" says jack**

"**Well you see jack, che and tobe were once in love, but my husband to be, cheated on me so I chopped his head off so we left, che just happened to get bored with him hehe" **

"**well that's sad and pathetic" said jack**

**So the four of them made it into the middle of the sea where under the waters there lies a great dark shadow the size of…of…well I don't now really.**

**As they entered into the middle of the great shadow the water started to bubble until up out of the sea came an even greater shadow slowly moving, a big golden fork broke the surface, after it followed a half human figure and half fish. **

**This frightened Roseanna, che, and owen, but not jack who jack who sat there and said **

"**pft ! what a pitiful excuse for a human and fish" yawn "I like the fork though it gives the whole look thing a nice touch, hmmmmm yea, so who are you? Are you by any chance that filthy scally wag that che got bored with, um tobe I think it is. Hi im jack sparrow the captain of the lovely black pearl."**

"**QUIET! You imbecile, I am Tobe Quest king of the oceans bow down to me!"**

"**so you" che said "have you found your true love yet?"**

"**I SAID BOW!" said Tobe**

"**NO, NEVER!" yelled che**

"**why u little tyrant…" said Tobe bring up his fork "…I shall blow your pretty little head off for that remark" a thick lightning fork flew out of Tobe's golden fork and rushed towards che.**

**Jack sparrow reached out towards che and grabbed her around the waist and the lightning fork landed at Roseanna's feet, such shear force blew apart the boat just as che and jack tumbled out.**

**All in the water and franticly trying to find drift wood to hold on to jack rang out orders.**

"**Roseanna what powers do you have?"**

"**Growing and healing" Roseanna answered**

"**Great I want you to grow Tobe's hands into fins"**

**So that's exactly what Roseanna did.**

**Now tobe wasn't able to hold onto his golden fork, but instead picked up che in between then.**

"**Dear tobe would you be so kind as to put che down? Or I shall blow your head off" said jack casually **

"**Ok" said tobe because he new that if he didn't put che down Roseanna would hunt him down forever trying to kill him.**

"**There's a good fish/human" said jack**

**Tobe placed che in the water, she instantly clung to jack.**

"**oh yea" said jack "we keep the fork until you find your one true love who will become just as you have"**

"**Ok! Ok! Just don't hurt me!" whimpered tobe**

"**wimp" breathed jack **

"**What did you say jack?" replied tobe**

"**oh um I said well we shall be on our way then" said jack with a forced smile**

**Tobe swam away**

"**Roseanna out of this wood grow us a ship and we shall sail away"**

"**Aye aye captain jack" said Roseanna**

**Once the ship was made they all manned the sails and sailed off to find Captain Anya.**

"**jack? Would you like something to eat?" said che**

"**wow!" said jack "no more crude remarks then?"**

"**no I would like to apologize for what I have said in the past"**

**Jack moved closer and took che around the waist "well I would like to accept that, but I can't because you young lady are one who's it's easy to keep grudges against."**

**Jack pulled che close and planted a soft kiss on her mouth, che broke away and slapped him.**

"**I think I deserved that one" said jack in reply**


	4. 444444444!

Thanks to pink squishy llama and Anya Potter. Its nice to know atleast tow people out there enjoy our story :o) This chapters for you!

* * *

"You are also one to hold grudges against Jack!" Che fumed. 

"There's more to the story," Roseanna said, undoing the sails.

"You know it?" Jack asked.

"Aye, Tobe will call up storms and rage across the seas, reeking havoc until his love is delivered to him." Roseanna replied.

"Kel," they breathed. "We must get to her!"

They "manned the sails" and did other piratie things to set sail to find Anya which wasn't far due to the fact that last time they were in a row boat, and everyone knows that unless you have a engine or something, your not guna get very far!

They caught up to Anya who admired the new ship, they all decided that one was a better ship and set sail again without telling Kel what happened.

"I demand to know!" Kel told them.

"I think we should tell her that we plan to push her off the ship," Roseanna whispered to Owen. But no.

So they sailed to where Tobe was, which took all of ten minutes, pushed Kel off the side, watched her morph into what they named a "mermaid" and looked on as they swam away to live happily ever after, The little Mermaid is of course, there great, great, great, great, great, great, grape, granddaughter.

"What are we guna tell the king?" Owen asked.

"Nothing," said Anya. "It'll teach him to think that pirates would ever do as he says and now he has no knights to stop us keeping the treasure for ourselves. Except you," she whirled round pointing her sword at Owen. "And you don't have a problem with that do you?"

Owen smiled sheepishly. "No captain."

"**ok" says captain Anya "the next clue is"**

_**When the time comes to pass, travel through the shadowed past, where big towers float up right, the luxuries' are to great for men's eyes to bare. So beware the dreaded curse.**_

Owen and Jack looked at each other panic stricken. To great to bear?

"You two can stay down stairs then," Anya told them. They nodded and went down as a great cliffs descended upon them. Sunken ships and masts where scattered here and there.

"What is this place?" Che asked.

"I researched into it greatly before we came," Anya told them. "No ships, except those that carry woman, have ever made it through."

"And why is that?" asked Roseanna.

"We've yet to find out…"

**So they sailed into the great unknown, between to cliffs, on the side of one cliff there were engraved pictures of women from the past, on each woman another women's shadow fell to link them all onto place.**

**On the other cliff there also pictures of women but no shadows.**

"**We sail on the south west side of the cliffs this is where the shadow is" said Captain Anya **

**All the women aboard the ship pulled up the sails so they would just drift into the ship wrecked grave.**

**They where half way through when the water started to stir and up arose from the deeps of the sea came women in blue dresses, they where moaning and hitting the side of the ship.**

"**So this is why men pirates never make it through this they would be hypnotized by these women" said Roseanna**

**And as to conclude her thoughts Owen and jack sparrow came thundering there the doors, there eyes ablaze at the site …**

The water woman dived around the ship, enticing the men to jump off.

Che rolled her eyes, "our turn to play hero Roseanna," she called.

Anya and the rest of the crew focused on steering the boat around all the ship wrecks while Roseanna and Che grabbed a robe and scurried down the side off the ship.

"Jack!" Che called. She saw him in the swirling depths being pulled under by the nymphs. Che dived under, holding the rope in one hand, and grasping for him with the other. She managed to get hold of his wrist and hurled him on board.

"Jack," she shook him. He was unconscious. Glancing around Che saw that Roseanna was giving Owen mouth to mouth resuscitation. "Oh no, oh no, oh no," she breathed. "There is NO way!" Jack was slowly going paler. Seeing that everyone was busy and that deep down she really didn't want Jack to die, she breathed into his mouth, and then pumped his chest. Just as she was doing it for the fifth time, Jack stirred beneath her.

"Liked it did ya love?" Jack grinned.

"Well you better of Jack," she said glaring furiously at him, "because that's the LAST time that's every going to happen!"

Che stormed off to help Anya, leaving him to gasp for air on the deck.

"**che! Come back!" said jack**

**Che whirled around "WHAT?"**

"**I just wanted to say…um thank you for saving my life" said jack**

"**awww jack" said che**

**Jack opened his arms and che flew into them, jack kissed her, che was court up in the moment and kissed him back.**

"**Did that really happen?" asked che**

"**Yea I think it did little lady." Said jack **

**They stood there staring at each other**

"**Hey you two love birds!" said Captain Anya "get your buts over here.**

AN: This wasn't meant to happen! But due to the fact that we came up with rule at the start, not to change each others writing, I guess I'll have to deal with it.

Che took over the helm (That's the steery boat thingy I think) while Anya went down to her cabins to get the map. Roseanna was helping Owen and Jack down to the dorm so they could rest.

Che looked out ahead. They were still between the two cliffs, following the murals. Up ahead of them was a ship blocking there way. "What do we do?" she thought desperately.

"We know what to do," said two of the crew members.

There names where Christa and Chelsea, twins, that constantly went round pulling pranks and terrorizing the other crew members. They were experts in explosives, that was how Anya managed to get rid of the other ship.

"We have these new explosives that you light at one end and they fire forwards to blow up what ever it hits," Chelsea told them.

"Ok, be quick girls, its coming up fast."

Christa and Chelsea grabbed their box of explosives and lit one. It zoomed forward setting one of the sails on fire. "Girls!" Che roared.

"Sorry," they scuttled up the mast quickly to put it out. This time they went to the front of the ship and lit another one. It flew right into the abandoned ship just in time. Che steered through the mass of rubble and they burst out into the sun light, leaving the cliffs behind them.

**The sea was calm.**

And blue

* * *

Right, if you can tell me the three movies we've used for scenes and/or characters in the last two chapters, I will make you a character in the story. Remember to tell me your name and gender, one of us or one we kill. Unless your Anya, and then you're already in the story but you can tell me whether you want to fall in love or not lol, and what you want the guy to be like. 


	5. New Findings

**The answer was Little Mermaid, Pirates of the Caribbean and Sinbad. Well done to Anya who got two out of three right. Thanks for reviewing. :o) We seemed to have lost all our other reviewers...I wonder why that is lol.**

**

* * *

**

**But there was another ship in the horizon.**

"How on earth did that get there?" Anya asked, coming back out with the others.

"Well there a theories that the world is round, so it could have come the other way, or it could have come the same way as us," said Jack.

"I don't think the world is round Jack," Owen laughed. "Everyone knows that!"

"You mean we could have avoided coming the way we just came?" Che asked, annoyed.

"Or maybe they're from a far off land…." Roseanna said.

"Well whoever it is, we must get rid of them. No one can know we are after Monty's treasure," Anya told them.

**So che shouted out orders, on the captain's command, for everyone to man the sails and roll out the canons, there was going to be a war.**

**Jack took che in his arms "I don't want you to do any fighting; I want you to be safe. Go wait down in the brig with Roseanna"**

**"Get off me you big buffoon i don't need to be safe, i can look after myself" said che and kicked his he cap hard enough to make him fall over. **

**The ship got so close that they could see people standing and waiting as so they could board Captain Anya's ship.**

**"Ahoy there" said** **young girl**

**Che took in all her features from head to toe. She had red/orange hair tied in plaits that stuck out the side of her head; she wore overalls that went down to her knees, her stockings! GOSH what a shock this gave che, one leg was orange and the other green. **

**"ohhhhhhhh boy" thought che to what she just took in "this is the most saddest excuse for a pirate that i have ever seen, and i thought jack was bad"**

**Hey! Watch that snake savvy girl" said jack**

**"i think i have to agree with you there che" Roseanna and Owen said together.**

**there can u guess who the young girl is? Its not hard lol**

Are you asking me, or the readers? Oh well PIPPY LONG STOCKINGS

Pippy told them that 'no, the world is flat' and that they got to this place by using their flying ship.

"You see," Pippy told Anya, "We're after this treasure that once belonged to the fearsome pirate Monty!"

Anya nodded politely and then ran her sword through the girl, and then most of the girl's crew members. All that is, except one man who she took a liking too. (We'll get to him later). "Right crew," she yelled. "We're taking this flying ship so that we can avoid all the rest of the obstacles along the way that these clues the authors haven't made up yet indicted, and going straight to the island!"

The crew cheered and started gearing up the new ship to fly.

"Excuse me Cap'n?" Jack waltzed up to Anya.

"Yes Jack?" she said.

"May I remind you that this island can not be found, except by those that already know how to find it?"

"Yes Jack! I did know that. Now if you don't mind I've got a ship to fly!" Anya turned her attention back to the rest of the crew.

"I changed my mind," she told the crew. "We are going to be taking a short stop at an island I've heard of around here to stock up on food and supplies. I am going to split you all into three groups. Owen and Roseanna will head one; you will look for fresh water. This new man the authors have not named yet and I will be another and we will look for food. Jack and Che will stay guard the ship." Che cringed.

Anya split the crew in half and took them out on the island to search for food and fresh water.

Jack opened his mouth to say something to Che but she just glared at him and climbed up to the birds nest to keep watch.

AN: I hate writing romance for myself

Jack sighed and climbed up next to her with a bottle sparkling grape juice. (No drinking, remember!) He poured two glasses of it and handed one to her. Che frowned but took one.

Jack casually asked her how she became a pirate and soon the two were talking away quite civilly. Che forgot her annoyance at Jack and even laughed at a story he told about some cursed treasure. Jack caught her eye and she looked down. He took her chin in his hand, forcing her to look at him.

"What is it you've got against me luv?" he asked.

Che hesitated. "I'm not sure exactly, I guess its just fun being mean to you." She gave him a small punch on the shoulder.

"Hey lovebirds!"

Che looked down to see Roseanna, Owen and their group looking up at them. She glared at Roseanna. "Your one to talk!" she called back.

Roseanna laughed. "Come help us with these barrels of water!"

Jack and Che scurried down the mast and soon all the barrels were neatly stowed below deck.

"Anya's taking a while," Owen said. "Maybe we should go see if she's alright."

**"ahm" says che in an irritated voice "well roseanna you and owen can take your litttle friends there, split up into 2's and do a search party i dont want anything to go wrong with the whole get supply thing coz we need to be on the waters again" **

"yes mum!" sneered roseanna "at least i have owen"

"what was that roseanna?" said owen  
"um...nothing i was just saying that um... pft what ever" said roseanna  
"sure lol" grinned owen sweetly

so off they went leaving jack and che alone

"so where were we dear lady?" says jack  
che starts climbing up the rope to the crows nest when jack catches her around the waist and swings her away from the rope, jack takes her chin in his fingers and forces che to look at him. Jack leans down and places a kiss on her mouth which lasted a long time.

Che glares ...secretly Che is pleased but won't tell you>

Meanwhile Anya had taken her group round to the other side of island. "We're looking for coconuts, berries, roots and other eatable things." Anya held up a root for example. "Stay in a 500 hundred meter distance of me at all times."

Anya started looking round in the bush for berry trees.

"You never told me why you didn't kill me." Anya looked up to see that man off Pippy's ship looking down at her. She blushed. "We could probably use a few more men round here." Of course that wasn't the real reason.>

He grinned. "Well in that case I'm Orlando," he held out his hand to her. "Orlando Bloom?" Theres the real reason!>

Anya shook his hand. "Captain Anya Potter," she said introducing herself.

They wondered further into the bush gathering berries and chatting away. Anya looked down to see a rope running across two trees. Orlando stepped forward.

"Wait!" Anya yelled.

Suddenly the net activated and they were both hanging neatly from a tree. "Good one," she mumbled.

"G'day mate!" A man was standing beneath them evilly grinning.

Anya and Orlando gasped. "Not Australians! NOoOoOoOoOoOOO!"


	6. rarrrrrr

**captain Anya yelled "HELP! HELP!" making it look like she was really a damsel in distress, while Orlando took out a little knife in Anya's back pocket, he slowly cut away the rope that they where caught. Orlando finally cut through the rope and jumped out, he turned and went to run the crazy guy through the stomach. **

nothing happened the dagger went in but the crazy guy just sighed and said "doesn't no one round here no any thing? gosh. hi I'm Alex the lion man! RARRRRRRR"

Che and Orlando jumped back with shocked expressions "what is wrong with him?"  
whispered Che  
"I'm not sure. maybe he thinks he's a lion"

Alex wiped a hand down his face and said "you have no idea where you are do you?"  
sigh  
"well lets see if i can explain this to you, everyone here is a person from the past we die then come here but when we do, well as you can see" he gestured to himself "we get a little muddled on the, yes, i am a lion" said Alex "you have walked into the fore Field ...

"So what you're saying," Orlando asked Alex, "is that that you died at the same time as a man, and when you came here your bodies where accidentally switched?"

A lion walked up to them. "That's right," it said. "And all I want is my body back." The lion said referring to the man.

"Are there many more of you like this?" Anya asked.

"Yes," answered the man/lion and lion/man.

"I think I know a way I can help you, if you promise us some things," Orlando said to them. "Let us down from the net, give us food to last 4 months, and you will be returned to your normal bodies."

And so it was. Everyone including Jack and Che where brought to the place where these ummm people (?) lived. They were given their food.

"Now help us," said Alex.

**"ok" said Orlando "there is a saying that if you find your other "person thing it what ever you call yourselves" and run into each other u will become separated into 4 things, 2 bodies and 2 spirits or personalities" **

**Explained Orlando **

**"Your spirits will fly around and find there rightful homes."**

**"That is the biggest lie I have ever heard" said Owen **

**Roseanna placed her hand on Owens arm "hang on a minute" she said "I think this could work"**

**So the lion and the human set out 10 paces away from each other, they turned around and run into each other at full speed. Their bodies fell on the ground, 5minutes later they stood up again. The spirits had their bodies back. **

Suddenly everyone started running into each other. Cats and Dogs, elephants and mice, Man and Woman, cockroaches and other cockroaches. Soon everyone and everything was lying everywhere.

"That looks like it hurts," Owen whispered.

Well all the dead thingys were back in there bodies and the ship left the island and flew to the next island where the treasure was suppose to be and it wasn't and they relised the map was fake. Oh no!

If that isn't the most badly written sentence ever I don't know what is! And if this isn't our shortest chapter!

Grace and Anya review! lol


	7. Seperate Ways

So I have to apologize because Roseanna's given up on the story bored of it now, and I've been very busy.

So I will continue with the story on my own but it wont be as funny (I hope it was funny) and the updates slower.

* * *

The map was a fake!

Anya stormed up and down the beach muttering to herself. Wasn't the king meant to have the real one? Did he give her a fake on purpose? Maybe he thought it was the real one….

"Ahhh, I don't know!" she shouted.

Orlando who was sitting on a rock laughed at her.

She spun around to face him. "What! You think this is funny?" she screamed. "I've spent my whole life looking for this treasure. MY WHOLE LIFE! And I came this close," she clenched her fist. "It took a lot of effort to convince the king that we were a good crew that would bring his treasure back to him." Anya then did something no one had ever seen her do before. She started crying.

Orlando jumped up and quickly took her in his arms. "I wasn't laughing at you exactly," he told her. "It's just that when I frustrated or worried, it's easier for me to laugh and look at the good side of things."

Anya gave a dry laugh. "There's a good side to this?" she said sarcastically.

"I met you didn't I?" Orlando said kissing the top of her head.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Che, Jack, Owen and Roseanna sat around discussing the next plan of action.

"I say we try finding the real map!" Che told them.

Roseanna looked down. "Well actually," she said, "I've kind of been thinking about going back to Tortall and being a knight again. I know that Owen wants to really go back and I don't know what I'd do without him."

Owen smiled at her encouragingly.

"And well," she continued. "I'd like to settle down eventually, get married and have some kids you know?" She finally looked up at Che who was nearly in tears.

"If that's what you want," Che mumbled, jumping up at running down the beach.

Jackran after herand took her hand in his. "You know what I want?" he asked. "I want to still go after that treasure and I have some idea where the real map will be!"

Che sighed. Roseanna and her had always had their adventures together and now they were to split up, go off on there own separate quests in life?

"It has to happen sometime," Jack told her sensing her thoughts.

"Now it doesn't," she told Jack. "I can go be a knight again too, you can come! Please come."

"My life is on the sea luv, and would you truly be happy? Is that really what you want?" he asked.

Tears slipped down Che's cheek. "No it's not. I never want to go back there. I love the sea, it's now my life, and you're now my life."

So it was decided. Anya, Orlando, Che and Jack would continue after the treasure. Those of the crew members that wanted to continue stayed with them, and the rest with Roseanna and Owen back to Tortall.

It was a sad farewell. Roseanna apologized for leaving her and Che told her that's Ok. She promised to visit and to write all the time and it was a two sad woman who watched each other as the new boat carrying Roseanna slowly away sailed into the distance. Che on the beach and Roseanna at the back of the boat.

When Che could see Roseanna no more she turned around to take in what was left of the crew. Five members all looking at her or Anya expectantly, excited for what was to come. "This is my life," she told herself again. "This is our life," Jack said taking her hand.

* * *

There shall be a part three, maybe two part threes. One for me and one for Roseanna but we'll see. :o)

Thanks to Anya who, even though has never read Tamora Pierce, still reviews our story. Not that there much Tamora Pierce in here huh?


End file.
